Titans 20 Intro
by Spydr22
Summary: Character Bios from my upcoming crossover Fan Fiction Titans 2.0 Some are my OC's with superhero identities.
1. Titans 20 Intro

**Titans 2.0**

**NOTE: These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist. Some characters are altered. Due to said alterations, these characters may or may not have different origin stories. **

**ALSO NOTE: This fan fiction contains elements from various DC and Marvel comics that I think work well together. Not to mention a few OC's that are/take on the identity of some popular heroes. So I hope no one takes offence to this or anything. This is purely for entertainment. Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit. **

**The rest of the chapters are bios on the main characters in this upcoming series.**


	2. Robin

**Name: Jade Manson **

**Alias: Robin II**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Place of Birth: Toronto, Canada**

**Place of Residence: Gotham City, USA **

**Ethnicity: African American (Black)**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 112 lbs**

**Speaks: English, Korean, Martian **

**Hair Colour: Black **

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Physical Appearance: Jade has strait, black hair that comes down to her neck. She has somewhat of an attractive figure. When in public, Jade wears fake glasses to protect her identity. **

**Personality: Jade is the quiet type who tends to keep to herself. She is responsible, easily annoyed by jokes or stupidity, and is deadly serious nearly 24/7. This is because as the new Robin, she feels that she has a lot to live up to. Also, she hates discussing her past, especially her parents' death with anyone. As both Robin and Jade, she is unforgiving, ruthless, and tends to go to the extreme when it comes to revenge. But despite these things, she is very self-conscious and vulnerable to emotional damage if you can figure out your way through her rough exterior. Secretly, she has a love for K-Pop, Korean culture, and anime that she has kept hidden for years. **

**Origin: Little is known about this Robin's origin to anyone. Only Batman and Robin herself know about Jade and her parents' "dark and uncivilized" past. All that most know is that the first Robin (Dick Grayson) is now Nightwing and that apparently, Bats had another teenager on the back-burner to fill in for him.**

**Costume: Robin sports a custom-made red and black corset with red sleeves and red and black gloves. She wears a yellow scarf with the Robin "R" on it and a short, black skirt with red and black stockings. She sports black leather go-go boots on her feet. Although she doesn't wear a mask, Jade puts heavy, black waterproof make-up around her eyes and sports a red hood. **

**Fighting Style: Robin was trained by Batman himself in several martial arts and is naturally flexible and agile. **

**Weapons: Robin carries a green, extendable staff in a pocket on her skirt.**

**Powers/Abilities: Besides martial arts, Jade is a regular human. **

**Weaknesses: Susceptible to physical injury**

**Inspired by: Jade Manson is my OC but her costume and weapon are based on Robin Sketch 001 by =RobDuenas **


	3. Kid Flash

**Name: Durrann Brown**

**Alias: Kid Flash II**

**Gender: Male **

**Species: Human**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: February 14**

**Place of Birth: Central City, Missouri**

**Place of Residence: Keystone City, Kansas**

**Ethnicity: Hispanic**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 135 lbs**

**Speaks: English and enough Spanish to impress the ladies**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Physical Appearance: Durrann has a tall and slender build. He has a shaggy haircut that looks quote "cool when he runs." **

**Personality: There's hardly anyone in the world that's flashier than Durrann Brown. Although he is a good person at heart, Durrann tends to show off with his powers and has a knack for being a big hit with the ladies. He takes his hair VERY seriously and always thinks that he is the best thing since sliced bread. **

**Origin: Durrann Brown was just your ordinary, mega-popular 8****th**** grader. He and his best friend Wally West pretty much owned the place. They had been friends for years and looked out for each other. But close to the end of the school year, he noticed that his "bro-migo" (Wally West) had been avoiding him lately. So one afternoon, Durrann followed Wally to the Central City Police Laboratory. Hiding behind barrels of chemicals, Durrann learned that Wally West is Kid Flash. Surprised, he turned to leave but knocked the chemicals over and they sprayed all over him. These electrically-charged chemicals gave him superhuman speed. Although it took some convincing and lots of training, Wally got Durrann to take on the identity of Kid Flash II. **

**Costume: Brown wears his own "Durrann-ified" version of the Kid Flash costume. It consists a golden visor and a red and gold mask that lets his hair flow freely and has a retractable mouth cover. Of course, it still bears the lightning bolt shaped ear piece. His costume is red for the most part with a white stripe flowing down the middle and on the inside of his legs. Inside the stripe is a long, golden lightning bolt that extends to his midsection. He wears golden gloves and boots.**

**Fighting Style: Durrann thinks that it is unnecessary to learn a professional fighting style. So, he just punches kicks, etc. at super speeds. **

**Weapons: None**

**Powers/Abilities: Durrann possesses superhuman speed. He can use his speed to defy the laws of physics on occasions**

**Weaknesses: Super speed is often difficult to achieve on slippery terrains like ice. Also, Durrann is still susceptible to physical injury **


	4. SpiderMan

**Name: Peter Parker**

**Alias: Spider-Man**

**Gender: Male **

**Species: Human (With genetically altered DNA sequence)**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: March 9**

**Place of Birth: Queens, New York**

**Place of Residence: Queens, New York**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian **

**Height: 5'2 **

**Weight: 116 lbs**

**Speaks: English**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Physical Appearance: Peter or "Puny" Parker as Flash Thompson calls him is short for his age. However, underneath his clothes, Peter is quite the muscle man. His hair is the same as seen in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics (2009). He tends to wear "nerdish" clothing. **

**Personality: Peter Parker is smart, resourceful, and loves to crack jokes (as Spider-Man). He lives by his uncle's motto: "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". Since he became Spider-Man, Peter has faced many challenges that have made him into the man he is today. He does his best to make his deceased uncle and father proud through his work as the web-slingers. Despite his countless good deeds though, Peter still feels "soul searchy" when it comes to his parents'. **

**Origin: In his freshman year, Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically engineered spider that was exposed to the OZ formula while on a fieldtrip to Oscorp Labs. Due to the bite he developed spider-powers and decided to become a wrestler. One day, Peter's wrestling manager withheld the money that Peter made in a match. Angry at the world, he let a street thug escape even though he could have easily stopped him. That same day, after returning from a party at Liz Allen's house, Peter found out that that same thug had killed his uncle. He decided that from that point on that with great power there must also come great responsibility. He became Spider-Man. Now, Peter has been Spider-Man for a school year. He's fought tons of villains and recently saved dozens of people during Ultimatum. He is loved and respected by all of New York. This "hero-cred" has given him somewhat of a big ego. Now he is spending his summer keeping the recovering city free from super-villain threats.**

**Costume: A Spider-Man costume of course!**

**Fighting Style: Peter has created a unique merge of wrestling moves, street fighting, and his own spider-powers to help him sock it to the baddies.**

**Weapons: Although Spidey doesn't use weapons, he does use web-shooters for transportation**

**Powers/Abilities: Parker possesses superhuman strength, agility, reflexes, and equilibrium. He also has the ability to cling to surfaces and has a sixth sense that serves and an early warning system for danger. Also, Peter has an abnormally high IQ of 150 and he is immune to vampirism. **

**Weaknesses: Peter's spider-sense isn't 100% accurate, nor does it pinpoint the incoming danger. Because of the whole "great responsibility" thing, Peter takes it upon himself to help all, even if it means ultimately losing his life. **


	5. Captain America II

**Name: ****T****ransgenic ****Y****outh ****L****arva ****E****xperiment ****R****esults **

**Alias: Captain America II**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Clone**

**Age: Approx. 15 **

**Birthday: N/A**

**Place of Birth: N/A**

**Place of Residence: S.H.I.E.D. Labs**

**Ethnicity: (Mixed with many different ethnicities)**

**Height: 6ft **

**Weight: 195 lbs**

**Speaks: English (Slang)**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Physical Appearance: Tyler is very muscular and is in perfect shape. He is tall, and is skin tone and physical features allow him to pass for just about any ethnicity. He has taken a liking to "thug life" so he is usually seen sagging his pants and with loud headphones/earpieces on. **

**Personality: Having just being brought into the world, Tyler isn't sure about who he is. Although, because he is a clone of Rogers, the two share some of the same traits. So he is selfless, courageous, and wants to protect the innocent. Oddly, Tyler has taken a liking to "thug life."**

**Origin: Tyler is S.H.I.E.L.D's best-kept secret. Not even Steven Rogers himself knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had a Captain 2.0 in the basement of the Triskelion. Tyler is a clone of Steve Rogers that was infused with different DNA from the top soldiers from every country in the U.N. Now that the heroes of the world have suddenly disappeared, Tyler has been taken out of development and has been suddenly put into action. He is a secret spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. His first and only assignment so far is to keep an eye on the other Titans and make sure that they follow S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders. **

**Costume: As Captain America II, Tyler wears the costume of the Patriot (with the blue full-face mask and Roger's original shield) because S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to make him look like a side-kick. **

**Fighting Style: Tyler has all of the original Captain America's fighting abilities as well as those of the soldiers that he was infused with.**

**Weapons: Captain America's original shield**

**Powers/Abilities: Tyler possesses superhuman powers due to an advanced Super Serum. He has advanced version of all of Roger's abilities as well the ability to be bullet proof.**

**Weaknesses: Because he was taken out of his test tube before he reached Roger's age, he is still genetically unstable. So anything that separates things on a molecular level will kill him. **


	6. Storm

**Name: Ororo Munroe**

**Alias: Storm**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Mutant **

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: Mach 20**

**Place of Birth: Wakanda, Africa**

**Place of Residence: Salem Center, New York (X-Mansion)**

**Ethnicity: African**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Speaks: English, Spanish, French, Russian, and several African languages**

**Hair Colour: White **

**Eye Colour: Brown (Turns White when using powers)**

**Physical Appearance: Ororo Munroe is the definition of beauty. She also has an amazing sense of fashion. A day doesn't go by where she doesn't look her best. Her clothes always match and her hairstyle changes every Saturday. She always seems to look as though she is happy. **

**Personality: Normally, Ororo is a VERY optimistic person. She's one of those "sunshine and rainbows" kinds of people. In fact, she tries to see the best in EVERYONE (including villains like Magneto) and is rarely seen in a mood that isn't happy. She hates unnecessary violence and fighting in general. However, she has issues when it comes to things like rejection, heartbreak, betrayal, etc. She doesn't take them well and often goes into fits of rage, violence, and drastic mood swings. Apparently, she had an extremely traumatic experience that caused her to run away from her country. **

**Origin: Before Ororo was Storm, she was the princess of Wakanda. She had the perfect life. Both her and her powers to manipulate the weather were considered a blessing. This is despite the fact that she couldn't control her powers. Her parents loved her, her people loved her, and one of the castle's youngest and strongest guards loved her. However, that all changed when her father returned from a diplomatic conference and began to act strange. He became a treacherous tyrant and tore the kingdom apart. He killed his wife and would have killed Ororo if her powers didn't save her. Before her father struck the final blow, a powerful tornado appeared, flattened the city, and blew Ororo to a nearby desert. Lost, confused, and full of hate, Ororo became a thief in Morocco. Eventually, the law caught up with her and she was arrested. Luckily, Professor X took an interest in her and invited her to join the X-Men in exchange for her freedom. She accepted and has since been "rehabilitated" and has learned to control her powers to a certain extent. Although her powers are still linked with her emotions, she uses them as a force of good. Recently, Ultimatum has taken a big chunk of happiness out of Storm's life. With the loss of ex boyfriend Beast, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and possibly Professor X, Storm is trying to keep herself together. **

**Costume: Storm sports the same costume seen on the cover of Ultimate X-Men 46**

**Fighting Style: Despite that pretty face of hers, Ororo was trained in Wakandan Martial Arts and isn't afraid to put the hurt on those who really deserve it. **

**Weapons: None**

**Powers/Abilities: Ororo has the power to manipulate the weather at her will. However, her abilities are linked to her emotions. This sometimes causes interference and difficulty and can determine how strong and dangerous her powers can be.**

**Weaknesses: In times of emotional distress, Storm can lose control of her powers. If this happens, her powers can harm her as well as her comrades. Her powers can also "short out" temporarily. This would leave her powerless for an unknown amount of time. **


	7. Static

**Name: Virgil Hawkins**

**Alias: Static Shock (Static)**

**Species: Metahuman (Bang Baby)**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: October 30**

**Place of Birth: Dakota City, North Dakota**

**Place of Residence: Dakota City, North Dakota **

**Ethnicity: African American (Black)**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

**Speaks: English, Spanish**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Physical Appearance: Virgil Hawkins is the scrawniest freshman you'll ever meet. He isn't muscular whatsoever and he wears short, well-kept dreads. When it comes to school clothes, Virgil usually wears a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with one of his favourite superheroes or comic books on it. He is the absentminded professor type and is often seen with his shoelaces untied, missing/mix-matching socks, and carrying around that old, tattered backpack of his. **

**Personality: Virgil is your average nerd. He gets straight A's, loves comics, and sucks at nearly every sport in the world. He is shy and quiet. But he is pretty funny when you get to know him. As Static, Virgil has more confidence. Virgil is a good kid with a strong set of moral values. He loves superheroes and does his best to follow in the footsteps of his mother and John Stewart, his hero. **

**Origin: Twelve year old Virgil Hawkins had been terrorized by bullies during the course of his entire 7****th**** grade year. Despite his attempts to stop it by peaceful means and by ignoring the bullies Virgil just couldn't get the high school thugs off of his back. So one day a gang member saw Virgil's troubles and offered him a gun and a gang membership to get revenge. All he had to do was come to the gang war event know today as "The Big Bang." Hurt and blinded by anger, Virgil accepted. However, on the way to the gang war, Virgil realized that what he was doing was wrong. He was about to leave when the police, who had already formulated a plan to stop the gang war, arrived and released an unstable gas that was only supposed to subdue the gang members. However, something went terribly wrong and the gas killed half on the teens. The other half of teens were mutated into Metahumans or Bang Babies. Virgil was one of the survivors. The gas gave him the power of electrical and magnetic manipulation. Promising himself to stay on the "right path," Virgil took on the mantle of Static Shock. **

**Costume: Static wears his costume from Terror Titans**

**Fighting Style: Unfortunately, Virgil has no fighting style**

**Weapons: Static doesn't use weapons. However, he uses a metal disk designed by his best friend Richie as his "hover disk." With his powers, he can use the disk for levitation/flight. **

**Powers/ Abilities: Static has the power to control various electromagnetic phenomena. He can manifest and control electrical and magnetic energy. His body is a super-conductor and his body is in sync with the earth's electromagnetic field. He can generate and store his own electromagnetic energy as well as drain it from other sources of energy. He is also capable of controlling/ manipulating technology and metal objects. Because of his advanced electric brainwaves, Virgil is immune to mind control and mind reading. Although he isn't as smart as Peter, Virgil has an IQ of 140.**

**Weakness: Static's powers aren't yet at their full potential so Virgil is bound to certain limitations. His powers don't work well on materials/objects that don't conduct electricity. Also, he has not yet learned how to control his powers around water so when wet. As a result, Static often shorts out or shocks himself when wet. Virgil lacks muscle and has practically no physical strength outside of his powers. He is often susceptible to physical injuries. **

**Note: This is the final Bio for the main roster of heroes of Teen Titans 2.0. Expect the prologue soon. **


End file.
